Information processing systems deployed in corporations, organizations and other enterprises often include functionality for facilitating compliance with various laws, regulations and policies that are relevant to those enterprises. Such compliance functionality arrangements are typically implemented in the form of respective compliance environments which are configured to support one or more application programs relating to designated compliance functions. Unfortunately, conventional compliance environments are often implemented in a manner that hinders their integration with other types of processing environments, as well as their effectiveness and scalability.